Childhood Promise
by AzuraFlame
Summary: She had a best friend who moved away when she young. They gave their precious things to each other promising to give them back when they see each other. 5 years have passed and they're still holding on to each others precious things up until they meet...
1. The Dream

**Disclaimer--** I **so** do not own Inuyasha

**A/N--** This is the rewrite of the real chapter one of Childhood Promise. I hope you like this one way more than my old short chapters. Well I think this chapter is going to be short as well... oh well. Have fun reading!

**Childhood Promise**

**The Dream**

A 12-year-old boy stared at his friend's warm chocolate eyes fill with tears.

"Kagome..." He tried as hard as he could to make her feel better.

"Inuyasha... don't go... don't leave me!" She hugged Inuyasha as hard as she could.

She really didn't want him to leave...

"Kagome, don't worry I'll be back. I promise." Inuyasha tried to pull back from the hug, but Kagome wouldn't let go.

She wanted every minute together with him to last as long as possible.

"She finally pulled back from the hug she gave him and replied, "Inuyasha, I'll always remember you,"

"I'll always remember you too Kagome," Kagome started to dig something out of her bag.

When she finally found it she handed it to Inuyasha.

He looked at his hand to see a little pink jewel.

"What's this?" Inuyasha looked over at Kagome curiously.

"It's the Shikon no Tama, my dad got it for me when I was born. It's the only thing I have of him" Kagome tears stopped and gave Inuyasha a warm smile.

"Kagome, I can't take this!" He tried to hand it back to Kagome, but she refused.

"I want you to have it. You can give it back to me whenever you're back in Japan," Inuyasha held it tightly then put it in his pocket.

"Okay, but I have some thing to give you too," Inuyasha started to take off the rosary around this neck.

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha and happily accepted the rosary.

"Don't forget me Kagome," Kagome hugged Inuyasha once again.

"I won't!" She started to burst into to tears.

**5 years later--**

Light shined through the window and onto Kagome's face. Kagome slowly woke up to see her crying.

"_It's been a long time since I dreamed about that..._" Kagome started to reach up for the rosary she had once gotten 5 years ago, but she couldn't feel it.

She started to panic and turned her room upside down.

Then she spotted it.

It was around the neck of someone who had a pair of golden orbs...

**End--**

**A/N--** So how'd you like my rewrite of this chapter? Well hoped you like it. RR


	2. Could It Be

**Disclaimer--** **So** do not own Inuyasha

**A/N--** Okay this is the rewrite of the second chapter for Childhood Promise. I'll try to update as fast as I can and also make the chapters longer for the readers. Hope you enjoy this one and I hope you guys like this version of the story more than the other one.

**Childhood Promise**

**Could It Be**

Kagome took the rosary off her puppy and petted it gently.

The puppy with the big golden orbs kept staring at her, which made her remember Inuyasha.

She put the rosary on her desk and flopped back onto her bed. She started to drift off to sleep, but her mom burst open her door.

"Kagome! Your late for school!" Kagome immediately got up and rushed to the bathroom. After she was up she threw some clothes and started to go down stairs when she remembered that she forgot the rosary so she ran upstairs and put it on and rushed out the door when her mother stopped her.

"Kagome, you're not that late. So at least have some breakfast," Her mom's eyes pleaded Kagome to stay and have breakfast.

"Mom, I'm not hungry," Kagome's stomach started to grumble and she started to blush.

"Sit," Kagome kept staring at the food on the counter

"Okay, maybe a bite," Kagome sat herself at the counter and had some pancakes.

Kagome was about to have her second stack when she forgot she had to pick Sango up today.

"Thanks for the food Mom got to go!" Kagome rushed into her car and sped off.

**Sango's house--**

"Where the hell is she?" Sango furiously looked for Kagome's car.

Sango gave up and sat down on the curb and pouted while waiting for Kagome.

She took out her cell phone and started to dial Kagome's number when a car sped up from around the block and headed straight for Sango and stopped right in front of her.

Kagome rolled down her window and said, "Sango I'm so sor..."

Kagome was cut off by Sango, "YeayoubetterbesorryI'msofreakinglateandIhaveofficdutiestodayWhatthehellwereyouevendoinginthemorning,"

Kagome looked at Sango all confused.

"What are you waiting for? DRIVE!" Kagome immediately sped off to their school making Sango wish she never got into the car.

**School--**

As soon as Kagome finally came to school Sango got of the car and towards the office like her life depended on it.

"At least you can close the door!" Sango was too far to even hear Kagome.

Kagome sighed and stretched far enough to close the door herself and parked her car closest to the office.

As soon as she got out of her car she saw a couple of seniors picking on a group of freshmen.

Kagome shook her head, "It's already the first day of school, what a drag,"

Kagome walked toward the office to see Sango bursting out of the office with 2 small pieces of paper.

"Kagome, we have all the same classes! Isn't that great," Sango handed Kagome her schedule.

Kagome started giggling, "Sango, we have the same classes every year because of your office duties,"

"Well it's more fun if you get excited about it," Sango gave Kagome a big pout.

"Fine, Like oh my gosh! We have like all the same classes. That's like so totally cool!" Kagome acted like she was Kikyo.

"I swear don't ever do that again. You guys are so freakishly alike when you do that," Sango looked all disgusted.

"We are not alike! Don't compare me with Kikyo!" Right then someone's hand was on Kagome's shoulder.

When Kagome turned around it was Kikyo, "Okay like first of all, I so don't like that! And second of all you can never be like me,"

Kagome rolled her eyes and just walked away, "Whatever,"

"Kikyo, you totally like scared her off," One of Kikyo's friend said

"Yea, I know she's like totally scared of you," Another of Kikyo's friend replied.

Kagome happen to hear all that and turned around and gave them all a death glare.

All of them freaked out just walked into school and yelled out, "FREAK!"

"Freaks? Bitches need a reality check," Sango hissed.

"Sango, you need to cool down. Dealing with them is like a daily routine," Kagome gave Sango a warm smile.

"Still…" Then Sango remembered she still had office duties and ran into the office.

"Kagome I'll see you in class," Kagome started to laugh and slowing walked into school.

**Office--**

Sango was working behind the counter changing people's schedules and giving schedules to new students, and a pair of golden orbs happens to be a new student to Kakera High.

"Hi, what can I do for you," Sango gave a friendly greeting.

"Um, I'm actually a new student here I came to pick up my schedule,"

"Okay, name and grade please," Sango took out the schedule database.

"Senior, Inuyasha Tama," Sango started to type the name into the computer and found his schedule.

"Oh so you're a senior, and by the looks of it we have the same schedule," Sango handed Inuyasha his schedule.

"Great," Inuyasha took his schedule and whispered, "Like I give a shit,"

He started to walk to his first class.

"_Hmm, I better go find Kagome,"_ Sango got her thinks and started to walk out.

At Kagome's Locker--

Kagome had finally found her locker and stuffed it with her textbooks and other school supplies. She started to take out things from her backpack to giver her locker a little glam.

"Kagome, wait up!" She turned around to see Miroku.

"Hey Miroku,"

"Have you seen my Sango anywhere? I haven't seen her all morning. If only you can help me get through this…" Kagome felt something groping her from behind.

Kagome let out a small yelp and threw her backpack at Miroku's face.

"PERVERT!" Kagome kept whacking Miroku with her backpack until Sango came and knocked him out.

"Kagome was he bugging you again," Sango gave Miroku a deadly glare.

"Sango darling, why are you so cruel," Miroku place his hand on something Sango didn't want him too.

"IDIOT, BAKA, PERVERT, HENTAI, DIE!" Miroku fell to the floor half unconscious.

"Let's go Kagome," Both Kagome and Sango walked over Inuyasha and started walking towards their class.

**Class--**

Kagome and Sango followed by Miroku took their seat n their first class.

"Oh yea Kagome did you know we have a new senior?" Kagome didn't seem interested.

"He has long silver hair and these pretty gold eyes," Kagome than looked at Sango like she saw a ghost.

"_Could it be him?_" Kagome thought to herself

The bell rang and their teacher came into the room along with _him…_

"Inuyasha,"

**End--**

**A/N--** Okay I'm done with the rewrite with chapter 2. I hoped you liked it. Please review.


	3. Togther Again

**Disclaimer--** **So** do not own Inuyasha

**A/N--** This is the rewrite of chapter 3 for Childhood Promise. So I hope you like this chapter because it took a long time to rewrite and check over. So please review at the end.

**Childhood Promise**

**Together Again**

Mr. Takashi introduced him to the class, "Class we have a new student to this school today. His name is…"

Mr. Takashi was interrupted by this new student. "I'll introduce myself, Hi, I'm Inuyasha Tama. Nice to meet you," Inuyasha gave them a smile.

All the girls went wild…

"He's so cute!"

"Do you think he has a girlfriend?"

"Damn his smile's so hot!"

"He's going to be all mine!"

There tons of chatter among the girls about Inuyasha. Yet the person not interested was Kagome herself.

"Settle down everyone!" Mr. Takashi slammed his books onto his desk. The room got silent.

"Mr. Tama, please take a seat in any empty seat," Inuyasha thanked him and sat in the seat right behind Kagome. She had a real bad feeling about this.

Kagome was nervous and was still quite shocked. She kept feeling for the rosary around her neck and kept wondering what would happen next.

Inuyasha just smiled at the sight of Kagome, "_Kagome… I'm back…"_

Kagome couldn't think. All she could think about was the memory from 5 years ago. As soon as the bell rang Kagome didn't know what to do so she ran all the way to her locker.

"Miroku, what's wrong with Kagome? There's something strange with her today," Sango seemed worried.

"I don't know myself Sango, I wonder what happened," Sango yelped in surprise.

"HENTAI! HENTAI! HENTAI!" Sango started to beat Miroku 'til he was unconscious.

Sango started to catch her breath, "Idiot!"

**Kagome's Locker--**

Kagome got to her locker and started to bang her head on it over and over again until she felt something hold her forehead. She turned to the person who had their hand on her forehead to see her best friend's golden orbs and started to blush.

"That can do serious brain damage you know," Inuyasha gave her a small smile.

Kagome just kept staring at Inuyasha she didn't know what to do until Inuyasha started to dig something out of his backpack. He took out a pink jewel and held it out by the chain right in front of Kagome's eyes.

Kagome was overwhelmed with tears and hugged Inuyasha like she did 5 years ago, "You came back, you actually came back,"

Inuyasha hugged back, "Nice to see you again Kagome,"

"So how are you? What have you been doing these past years?"

"I'd love to tell you about it now, but I have to get my books and find my locker and such so I'll talk to you later okay," Kagome agreed happily.

Classes flew by fast. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha had all their classes so far. Now it was time for everybody to have lunch.

**Lunch--**

Sango was so curious about Kagome that she had to ask once and for all, "Kagome! You and Inuyasha have been like inseparable since you met him what's the deal?"

Kagome started to giggle, "Sorry I haven't been talking to you that much, and it's just that we're talking about old times,"

"Old times?" Sango started to think if she remembered Inuyasha from long time ago.

"He was my best friend since I was 4," Kagome then looked behind Sango to see Inuyasha and Miroku walking to their table.

Sango turned around to see what Kagome was staring at so hard, "Inuyasha, figures,"

"Hey Kag, Hey Sango," Inuyasha waved to them.

"Hey Inu," Sango slowly turned to Kagome.

"Nicknames already? Why don't you just become a couple already?" Sango started to eat her salad.

"We do not act like a couple!" Inuyasha and Kagome stated at the same time.

"Now you sound like an old married couple," Kagome and Inuyasha turned a crimson red.

"NO WE DON'T!" Both Inuyasha and Kagome were furious at the thought of that, but when they turned to each they blushed slightly.

"Higurashi! Like you need to get over here like now!" Kikyo stood halfway across the cafeteria.

Kagome just ignored her and continued to talk to Sango, when Kikyo stomped her way over to Kagome's table and forced Kagome to get up!

"Don't touch me!" Kagome started to dust herself off.

"Then like you should have came to me!" Kikyo hissed.

"I'm not your servant! I don't have to tend to your every command! So why don't you just run along and go to a tanning booth," Kagome gently pushed Kikyo away.

"EW EW EW, don't touch me you little demon!" Kikyo tries to disinfect herself by putting sanitizer all over her.

"Then go away!" Kagome tried to sit down again when Kikyo dragged her out of the cafeteria.

"Why didn't we do something about that? Who is that anyways," Inuyasha started to question everyone.

"Her name's Kikyo, bitch of the school and Kagome doesn't like it when we interfere with her and Kikyo. She always says she can handle Kikyo herself so we don't do anything about it, no matter what," Inuyasha mouth dropped.

"_Now that's just stupid," _Inuyasha thought.

**Outside the Cafeteria--**

"What do you need to tell me that is so important?" Kagome wondered.

"You don't like Inuyasha right?" Kikyo took a step closer to Kagome

"No, he's just my friend," Kagome took another step back. She didn't like being close to Kikyo it freaked her out.

"Really that's so great! Well you know what Higurashi for now we're cool," Kikyo gave Kagome a nice gesture and went back into the cafeteria.

Since Inuyasha was had good hearing cause of his dog ears he heard everything. Especially the part where Kagome told Kikyo they were _just friends_.

Inuyasha didn't know why he felt hurt when Kagome said that, "_Me and Kagome are just friends, really good friends_," He knew he didn't like her, but it still hurt, _"Maybe it's because she said it to Kikyo… that's probably it_,"

He was standing right next to the door when it slammed him right in the face. Kagome didn't notice and walked to her table while Miroku and Sango saw what she did to Inuyasha.

"Little harsh, don't you think?" Sango pointed the Inuyasha on the floor.

Kagome eyes got wide and rushed to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

"Wench! Watch where you open the doors!" Kagome started to steam.

"Wench? Don't call me a wench! And why the hell were you standing where the doors hit anyways!" Inuyasha just looked away.

Kagome got mad so she tried to leave, but someone ended up hitting Kagome with the door and collapsed.

Inuyasha started laughing, "Wow, your smart,"

Still Kagome wasn't moving, "Come on stop joking around,"

She still wasn't moving, now he was worried. Sango and Miroku immediately went to where Inuyasha and Kagome where wondering why Kagome was lying on the floor.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong," Inuyasha looked at Sango with saddened eyes.

"She's unconscious," Sango eyes got wide and she turned around to see everyone staring at them.

"What are you looking at? Mind your own business," Miroku suddenly shouted and gave Sango a pat on the shoulders.

"Inuyasha, hurry and take her to the nurse's office," Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and started to walk towards a direction.

"Umm, Inuyasha the nurse's office is the other way," Sango pointed to the opposite way of where Inuyasha was going.

"I…I knew that!" Inuyasha blushed a little and started to run to the nurse's office along with Sango and Miroku leaving the cafeteria speechless.

Nurse's Office--

Sango and Miroku entered the nurse's office, "Miss Kaede! Kagome's unconscious,"

Miss Kaede quickly rushed over to Inuyasha who had Kagome in his arms, "Boy put Kagome down on this bed," Miss Kaede got the bed ready for Kagome.

Inuyasha gently put her down and watched her silently when Miss Kaede kicked all of them out, but Inuyasha needed to tell her one last thing before she did, "Miss Kaede, do you think it'll be fine if I can stay here with Kagome,"

"I suppose that's okay, but only you," Inuyasha

Inuyasha looked at Sango and knew what he meant, "Miroku, let's wait outside," Miroku stayed up.

"No! I don't want to go," Miroku whined as Sango pulled him out of the nurse's office.

Inuyasha sat next to the unconscious Kagome and held her hand. Inuyasha noticed that Miss Kaede walked in. He stood up and Miss Kaede said, "Boy, It seems like Kagomes parents are out of town. Since you seem to know Kagome is it possible for you to take Kagome to your house since she'll be out for a while," Inuyasha nodded.

"Then I'll write you a pass to leave the school campus. Take care of Kagome and no funny business!" Miss Kaede started to write a little note on a blue piece of paper.

"Yes, Maam," Inuyasha took the blue piece of paper and carried Kagome out the door when Miss Kaede stopped them.

"Boy, what is your name?" Inuyasha turned around and replied.

"Inuyasha Tama," Inuyasha walked out of the door and into the hallway

"Inuyasha Tama…"

**--**

"Inuyasha, what happened in there?" Inuyasha said nothing.

"Inuyasha come on tell us," Miroku said

"She's just unconscious, nothing to worry about. I'm going to take her to my house so I'll see you guys later. Oh yea by the way can you drop this off at the office?" Inuyasha handed Sango the blue note.

"Yea… WAIT! She's going to your house?" Miroku's eyes widened.

"Yea, don't make a big deal out of it now okay? You can lecture me all you want when we come back to school," Sango sighed.

"Okay," Before Inuyasha could leave Miroku pulled him to the side.

"So, are you and Kagome going to do anything at your house… like something intimate…" the next thing you know Miroku was on the floor.

"Idiot," Inuyasha left the school and put Kagome in the car and drove off to his house.

"I wonder if those two are going to be okay." Sango wondered.

**--**

Inuyasha pulled over in front of the biggest mansion in Tokyo. Inuyasha took Kagome out of his car and walked into his home.

"Welcome home Master Inuyasha," said the maids.

The first person he saw seemed to be Myouga and she seemed pretty shocked.

"Master Inuyasha, could that be Lady Kagome?" Inuyasha nodded

"Myouga let's talk later," Inuyasha went upstairs to his room leaving Myouga shocked as ever.

Inuyasha gently put Kagome on his bed and watched her sleep silently. A few hours later he started to get sleepy so he gave Kagome a blanket and placed his head on the bed and dozed off.

Few moments later Kagome wakes up to see that she isn't at school anymore. She's not even in her room and she noticed Inuyasha sleeping on the side of the bed and figured it was his house. Kagome got up silently and put a blanket over Inuyasha and sat by him. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and thought, "He looks so peaceful…" Kagome reached out to touch his ears when suddenly the door opened.

"Inuyasha, are you in here…" It was Inuyasha's mom and she noticed the girl looked really familiar to her. That's when she realized it was Kagome.

"Kagome… is that you?" Kagome slowly nodded.

"Kagome!" Mrs. Tama ran up to Kagome and violently started hugging her, waking Inuyasha up in the process.

"Mom! Keep it down a notch!" Inuyasha then realized that Kagome was suffocating from his mother's death hug.

Immediately Inuyasha separated his mom from Kagome and Kagome started gasping for air.

"Sorry Kagome I don't know what came over me. I'm just so glad to see you! It's been 5 years hasn't it?" Kagome finally caught her breath and nodded.

"It's okay Mrs. Tama. It has been way too long since we last seen each other," Kagome gave her a comforting smile.

"Kagome how many times must I tell you? Call me Izayoi," Inuyasha mouth dropped to the floor.

"Mom…," Kagome put her hand over his mouth.

Kagome started to giggle, "Seems like I might have forgotten about that,"

When Kagome put her hand down Inuyasha started to pout, "You guys never listen to me, hmph," both Izayoi and Kagome looked at Inuyasha and started laughing.

Inuyasha looked at both of them and started to blush causing them to laugh even harder.

"Okay well come down and eat dinner," Izayoi said just before leaving Inuyasha's room.

Kagome and Inuyasha followed his mother to see oden on the dining table. Inuyasha and his mother both saw Kagomes' eyes sparkle.

Kagome rushed down to the dining room table and started to drool over the food. Once everyone started eating nobody could help but stare at Kagome eating oden.

One thing was on everyone's mind.

_Same old Kagome_

**2 weeks later--**

Inuyasha and Kagome were at Inuyasha's playing Mario Kart Double Dash.

"I am so beating you!" Kagome said moving along with the controller.

"I doubt that," Inuyasha started to throw red shells at Kagome's player.

"No!! BASTARD!" As Kagome tried to be in front of Inuyasha once again. Right when Kagome got the star the phone rang.

Inuyasha paused the game and started to talk toward the phone, "Better not touch the game before I come back!"

Kagome innocently agreed but once Inuyasha got on the phone she put the sound on mute and continued to race while Inuyasha's character just stood there.

"Hello?"

"Hey Inuyasha its Miroku,"

"What do you want you idiot,"

"Can you come meet us in front of the arcade at the mall?"

"Us? Who's us?"

"Me and Sango. Sango said Kagome was over at your house so you have to bring her along too okay?"

"And if I say no?"

"Aw, Inu!"

"DON'T CALL ME INU!"

"Why not Kagome always calls you Inu,"

"Ugh forget it, why do I even bother arguing with you,"

"So you'll come meet us right?"

"Sure," Inuyasha hung up and went back to the game room to see Kagome screaming her ass off.

"I won!!" Inuyasha jaw dropped.

"YOU CHEATER! I WOULD'VE WON THAT RACE!" Kagome started to laugh at him.

"Oh well, so who called?" Kagome asked.

"Oh that was Miroku, him and Sango wants to meet us in front of the arcade at the mall," Kagome dashed off into Inuyasha's room and started to change.

"Why didn't you tell me in the first place," Kagome screamed from Inuyasha's room.

Few minutes later Kagome was ready to go and so was Inuyasha so they went off to the mall.

**--**

"Aren't we supposed to meet them in front of the arcade," Kagome looked from side to side but she couldn't spot them anywhere.

"Inuyasha turned her head straight ahead and saw Sango and Miroku walking toward the arcade.

"Oh…"

"Hey, so let's do some shopping Kagome!" Sango started to pull Kagome off to a store.

"What for?" Kagome got out of Sango's grasp.

"No shopping please!" Inuyasha and Miroku whined.

"We have to! There's a major party coming up!" Sango once again started to pull Kagome to another store.

The guys sighed and right when they were going to to leave someone held onto Inuyasha and stopped him from going. Inuyasha turned around to see who it was and so did everyone else.

"Kikyo?" Kagome and Sango glared at the slut behind Inuyasha.

"Yashie, I missed you so much!" Kikyo held on tighter.

"Who you calling Yashie! And Kikyo get off me now!" Kikyo resisted when Kagome stomped over to Kikyo and pulled her off.

"He said get off didn't he!" Kagome hissed.

"Back off Higurashi! And I thought you weren't going to get in the way!" Kikyo clung on back to Inuyasha.

"Seriously Kikyo get off me!" Kikyo let go and kissed him on the lips.

Kagome couldn't believe what was happening. She wanted it to be a dream, but she knew it wasn't dream it was reality. Tears started to roll down her cheek she didn't know why. All she could do was run away… and she did.

**--**

A/N-- And now it is done! How do you like the new changes? Hopefully better? Leave a review please.


	4. Preparing For The Dance

**Disclaimer--** I don't own Inuyasha. I own Choco and Coco.

**A/N--** Okay this is the 4th rewrite chapter of Childhood Promise. I hope you like this chapter I worked really hard on it. Thank you for all the readers out there. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Childhood Promise  
Preparing For the Dance**

Kagome felt like killing Kikyo, but than again she wondered why. Kagome stopped in her tracks and thought, "Why am I crying like an idiot… it's not like I like Inuyasha right… or do I?"

Inuyasha stood there not doing anything. Inuyasha was too shocked to do anything. Right when he saw Kagome's tears he came back to his senses. He pushed Kagome away and wiped the kiss away as much as he could.

"Why the fuck did you do that for you slut!" Inuyasha tried to run towards where Kagome was headed when Kikyo stopped him from doing so.

"Well I did it because I love you…" Kikyo was holding onto Inuyasha with all her might

"That was my first kiss! You took something that wasn't meant to be yours. I don't think you even know the first meaning about love! Just lust!" Kikyo eyes widened of shock and let go in the process.

Inuyasha ran towards Kagome and tried to grab her hand, but Kagome slapped his hand away.

"I need some time, Inuyasha. Until then just please STAY AWAY from me…" Inuyasha stared at Kagome with saddened eyes.

"Kagome let me explain…" Inuyasha reached out for Kagome.

"You don't need to explain anything to me!" Kagome started to back away. She gave Kikyo one last glare and ran off.

"Kagome!" Both Miroku and Sango started to run to the direction Kagome ran.

"I can't believe what you just did!" Sango screamed.

"I didn't do anything! It was all her, both of you saw that right?" It was too late Sango was even listening but walking off to find Sango.

"For once Inuyasha, I agree with Sango. You just stood there when she kissed you not doing anything at all for the longest time. Don't you know Kagome's feeling?" Miroku started running after Sango.

Inuyasha couldn't believe what Miroku said to him. It was like he got hit by a bus. Soon he knew that Miroku was right after all, "I can't believe I just stood there while Kikyo gave me the worst and first kiss of my life. I should have done something the moment she touched my lips... but I stood there for the longest time ever…" Inuyasha was beating himself up mentally

"Yashie, what about me? Is that bitch really that important to you! I mean she told me herself that you're JUST a friend to her! NOTHING MORE!" Kikyo felt a sharp man on her right cheek.

"Fuck you… Don't you dare talk about Kagome like that!" Inuyasha slowly backed away and ran to find Kagome.

Kikyo watched as Inuyasha ran off. Tears fell down Kikyo's pinkish cheeks, that was know stained with black from the mascara.

"Higurashi… I warned you once and now look what you've done to my Yashie… Your going to pay, I swear that you will," Kikyo clenched her fist.

"Why don't you try killing her," Kikyo heard a monotone voice behind her.

"It's rare to see you out in a crowed place like this. So what do you want?" Kikyo wiped her tears away.

"To help you of course, I told you I would do anything to make you happy. Especially to get back at Kagome." He gave Kikyo one of his smirks.

"So do you have a plan,"

"Of course I have one, who would I be if I didnt have a plan,"

"A moron," he gave Kikyo a displeasing look.

"If you don't want to take part then that's fine too,"

"NARAKU! What is it?"

"I thought you would like to know," Naraku got close to Kikyo and whispered his plan in her ear leaving Kikyo with a smile.

**--**

Inuyasha couldn't find Kagome anywhere. So he decided to make a little pit stop at an ice cream parlor. When he went inside he saw Kagome stirring her melted ice cream at the table in the corner. He sat right across from her and called her name.

"Kagome…" Kagome quickly glanced up at Inuyasha and looked away.

"What do you want Inuyasha," Kagome wiped her tears away.

"You…" Kagome looked at him in pure shock. She was speechless she had absolutely nothing to say.

All she could say way, "What?"

"I said I want you and you only," More tears began to flow down Kagome's cheeks. Kagome stood up and was about to leave when Inuyasha pulled her towards him and embraced her.

"Will you forgive me Kag," Inuyasha looked at Kagome.

"I really don't know Inuyasha," Inuyasha looked in Kagome in pure shock.

"Why!" Kagome started to giggle a little.

"There was nothing you should apologize for in the first place," Inuyasha sighed.

"Kag! You scared the shit out of me!" Kagome gave him a warm smile.

Inuyasha wondered if he should ask Kagome to the upcoming dance at school. It took him a while to decided but he finally got the guts to ask, "Kagome,"

"Yea,"

"Wouldyouliketogotothedancewithme?"

"Eh? What'd you say?"

"I said… would you like to go to the dance with me?"

"Umm…ye…" Kagome curiously looked at Inuyasha as he started to growl.

"Sango, Miroku, I suggest you get out of here before I rip you to shreds," Sango and Miroku got up and slowly backed away.

"Hi… um we'll be going now so see you later," Sango and Miroku ran off leaving Inuyasha alone with Kagome once again.

"Hold it right there!" Miroku and Sango froze in their tracks.

"I'm going to kill you guys for peeping at us!" Inuyasha started to chase Miroku and Sango as they tried to run away as far as possible.

"Come on it's not that big of a deal!" Miroku screamed out.

"Well you know what I'll kill you first you little pervert,"

"No! Kagome save us!" Kagome slowly walked toward Inuyasha and placed a hand on his shoulder. Inuyasha stopped chasing his friends and look at her.

"Kagome…"

"Inuyasha, here I'll give you your rosary back," Kagome took the rosary out and but around Inuyasha's neck.

Inuyasha looked at the rosary as Kagome gave him a warm smile.

"Inuyasha, SIT!" Inuyasha instantly fell to the floor with a big thud.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS WENCH!" Kagome gave Inuyasha a death glare.

"SIT!" Inuyasha once again fell to the floor.

"I put a spell on the rosary,"

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT,"

"I WAS PRACTICING THAT SPELL OKAY!"

"WHAT ARE YOU SOME WICKED WITCH OF THE WEST!"

"UGH! SIT!" Sango and Miroku were on the sidelines and were quite amused with the fight that was going on.

"Hmph, Sango let's go shopping," Kagome slowly started to walk away followed by Sango.

"Okay, Miroku let's go," Miroku took one last glance at Inuyasha and walked away.

"Don't leave me here! Hold up you guys!" Inuyasha got up and dusted himself off and went after his friends.

**--**

Sango and Kagome went into this store looking for dresses for the dance at school.

"So you're going to the dance with Inuyasha!" Kagome gave her a big smile and nodded.

"So Sango do you have a date?" Sango nodded.

"Really! Who is it? Do I know him?" Sango nodded again.

"Sango say something! Who is he?" Sango started to blush.

"He's Mi… HENTAI!!!" Kagome slapped Miroku's head and dragged him out the store.

"Stay out here Miroku! Inuyasha take care of him will you?" Inuyasha groaned.

"What am I a baby sitter?"

"Hey! I would like you to know I am one month older than you Inuyasha," Miroku crossed his arms.

"Sure don't act like it,"

"Alright, you two shut up and wait out here okay?" Both the boys nodded.

Kagome went back into the store while Miroku and Inuyasha sighed.

"So Sango who is it?"

"The idiot standing out there," Sango pointed to where Inuyasha and Miroku were sitting.

"Miroku!! Miroku asked you to the dance? How did this happen?"

"Well…"

**Flashback--**

"_Sango hold on will you," Miroku tried to grab Sango but he wasn't successful._

"_What Miroku! I need to find Kagome!" Sango kept walking away not even turning back._

"_Sango! I need to ask you something really important!" Sango stopped and looked at him._

"_What is it Miroku… I've never seen you this serious before,"_

"_Because I am serious! Sango, would you go to the dance with me?" Sango gasped._

_Sango didn't know what to do she was happy and grossed out at the same time. She kept thinking, but it took her a while making Miroku think he was being rejected, "If you don't want to go with me I understand, I know I can be a bit too much for you to handle sometimes and…" Miroku was interrupted._

"_Miroku, can you just shut up! I want to go with you okay? So don' t talk like that," Miroku blushed a little a bit._

"_I'm glad…" When Miroku embraced Sango she turned red as a tomato._

**End of Flashback--**

"Aw, that's so cute,"

"Shut up its not cute… it's normal,"

"Whatever you say," Kagome gave her a big smile and started to rummage through all the dresses trying to find a perfect one.

Kagome looked behind her to see no one was there. Inuyasha and Miroku weren't outside. She felt someone was watching from some place.

"Kagome what's wrong,"

"Oh it's nothing, come on let's find the perfect dress,"

**--**

"Miroku, where the hell did you go?" Inuyasha passed by a dress rack and was pulled in by Miroku.

"WHAT THE HELL..."

"Shhh, keep it down they'll hear us," Inuyasha slapped his head.

"Are you spying on Kagome and Sango again!" Miroku gave him a big grin.

"I can't help it! It's in my DNA," Miroku scoffed.

"Yea, yea whatever now come on let's wait outside before we get caught," Inuyasha took Miroku by the collar and dragged him outside.

**--**

"Sango look this dress matches perfectly with the shoes you bought last week. It's a perfect match!" Sango took the dress from Kagome's hands.

"It does, but I don't think it'll look good with my complexion." Kagome took a second look at the dress.

"Hmm, I guess your right, but it looks so pretty!"

"You should wear it with my shoes," Kagome nodded than pulled out another dress out of the racks.

"This was meant for you! I know it is! It's just your size!" Sango started at it for a few minutes.

"Yea… but I don't have matching shoes with this dress,"

"Don't worry I have these perfect white shoes for these," A smile lit up on Sango's face.

"Really! Well let's go try on our dresses!" Kagome and Sango hurried to the dressing room.

**Few Hours Later--**

"Out of all the 20 dresses we tried on I think the ones we picked first were the best!"

"I so agree with that…" Sango stopped when she saw Kagome looking at the bench with Inuyasha and Sango snoozing away.

"Sit," There was a giant thud and a very awake Miroku and Inuyasha.

"You didn't have to do that!" Inuyasha suddenly got up dusting himself.

"Well if you guys didn't fall asleep we wouldn't have that problem would we! Right Sango!" When Kagome turned to Sango she saw her pointing at a half dead Miroku on the floor.

"I wonder if he's okay," Suddenly Miroku got up as nothing had happened.

"Aw, was my dear Sango worried about me!"

"NOT A CHANCE!" Sango sent Miroku flying.

"Well anyways let's go already I'm starving,"

**--**

**A/N--** And there it was. Hope you liked it. Well you know what to d. Review please.


	5. Dance Fiasco

**A/N--** Another rewritten chapter and less cornier (hopefully) version of Childhood promise. I hope you like it, freshmen in high school has a lot of time on her hand thins month

**Childhood Promise  
Dance Fiasco**

Sango came into Kagome's house with bags of clothes. Half for the dance and half for sleeping over Kagome's house.

"So, Kagome let's see it," Kagome was confused she didn't know what Sango was talking about.

"See what?"

"You know, your WHOLE outfit for the dance tomorrow," Kagome shook her head.

"No way! You're going to have to wait and see that tomorrow," Kagome couldn't believe Sango was using her own trick on her.

"Wait 'til tomorrow Sango," Sango gave Kagome the biggest puppy dog eyes as she possibly could, but it still had no affect on Kagome.

"Ah, come on Kagome can't you just give me a little preview. I'M BEGGING YOU!" Sango got on her knees and wouldn't let go.

"Sango you'll see it tomorrow! Now get off me will you?" Kagome tried to get free when Sango let go of Kagome she flew her bed.

"Fine, hmph I just wanted to see a little preview… because we're best friends…" Sango looked at her with the biggest pout alive.

Kagome took one look at Sango and started to laugh hysterically, "Sango… you aren't… a little kid… anymore," Kagome couldn't stop laughing.

"What's so funny, plus I know I'm not a kid anymore but I have to resort to this kind of stuff since you won't show me!" Sango whined.

"Alright Sango I'll show you tomorrow and that's final. So let's just watch some movies and eat popcorn okay?" Kagome pleaded with her eyes.

"Okay then, but I still don't get how when I do it, it NEVER works on you,"

"Of course I'm the one who invented it right? Now the movies please?" Kagome handed Sango a few movies they could choose from.

Kagome went into the kitchen to make some popcorn for their all girls movie night when Kagome heard something banging outside.

"Sango come here quick! I think someone's trying to break into my house!" Kagome didn't know what to do so she grabbed the closest thing next to her… a frying pan.

"I'll fight them! Let me at them!" Kagome stopped Sango from going any further.

"Wait, something seems familiar," Kagome put the frying pan down and went closer to the patio door.

"What do you mean Kagome? Don't go so close they're going to eat you alive," Kagome sighed.

"Why are you acting like a kid at a time like this? Plus their presence is familiar I just can't put my finger on it," Kagome opened the patio door and saw golden eyes near the trees.

"_I'm not sure if it's him, but let's try it out,"_ Sango stuck right behind her just in case something bad came out.

"Sit?"

"Kyahh!" Inuyasha fell from the tree and wouldn't get up.

"Oh, hi girls," Miroku jumped out of the tree and landed right on Inuyasha.

Sango and Kagome looked at both of them with bulging eyes, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU PERVERTS!"

"Pervert? Who you calling pervert wench!" Kagome looked at him with fire in her eyes.

"INUYASHA! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"Kagome you need to calm down, you don't need to say those words right? I mean there is so no need for…"

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" After Kagome was down Inuyasha was down 5 feet into the dirt.

After Kagome Sango took Miroku and threw him into the hole Kagome had created with her major "sits".

"Well that was fun while it lasted,"

"Sure was, let's this again sometime," Kagome picked up a flower from a push and threw it into the whole.

"Rest in peace you guys," Sango and Kagome started laughing and slowly walked back into the house.

**--**

Miroku got and tried to get out of the whole he was unsuccessful.

"Hey Inuyasha give me a boost so I can get out," Miroku heard some mumbling and when he looked down he was on Inuyasha's head. When Miroku got off Inuyasha started to spit dirt out of his mouth.

"Miroku you bastard! Like hell I'm going to give you a boost," Inuyasha got up and jumped out the whole him and Kagome made.

"Inuyasha don't be like that, get me out of here!" Miroku let out a hand so Inuyasha could pull him out.

"It's your fault that we ended up like this in the first place," Inuyasha started to take the dirt off his hair and spotted a worm on his shoulder and threw it at Miroku.

"Hey, you tagged along so you're at fault here too! And stop throwing worms at me!" Inuyasha glared at Miroku and threw more worms at Miroku.

"Well I got it worse that you. I got sat 50 times and got stepped on!" Miroku cleared his throat.

"Actually it was 42 time and I ACCIDENTLY stepped on you. Now help me out!" Miroku let his hand out once again and Inuyasha grabbed it and threw Miroku against the tree.

"Stop acting like a smartass you letch. I'm going home so I'll see you tomorrow," Inuyasha dusted his hands off and started to walk off.

"Yea, yea whatever," Miroku dusted himself off and went the opposite way of Inuyasha

**--**

"Kagome hurry up and get up," Sango shook Kagome's arm.

"Just 5 more minutes mom," Sango sighed and started to shake Kagome once more.

"I think I'm WAY too young to be your mom! Besides you need to get up!"

"No I don't mom!" Kagome got her blanket and covered herself with it.

"For the last time I'm not your mom!"

"Ahh! Stop screaming already!"

"Then get you ass up and go downstairs," Sango crossed her arms.

"Hmm, what time is it Sango? And did I tell you, you reminding me of my mom more and more,"

"I'll take that as a compliment! And it's 11 so let's go eat some breakfast," Sango grabbed her arm and tried to drag Kagome downstairs.

"No! Wake me up when it's 2 or something. By the way did you know that breakfast is called breakfast because it's a break from fasting since you don't eat when you're sleeping…" Kagome flopped back into bed and instantly fell asleep.

"Fine! Didn't need to go all whiz kid one me though," Sango then thought of an idea to make Kagome come downstairs to eat breakfast.

Sango went downstairs to the kitchen to see there was a little note that Kagome's mom left for them. "_There is oden in the freezer so you guys can make it anytime you want,"_ Just the perfect thing I need to get Kagome down here.

Sango took out the ingredients to make oden and started to stir it inside the pot making the house filled the oden's aroma. That's when she heard thumping and saw Kagome's face pop out of the stairs.

"Sango, is that oden your making," Kagome gave her a big drooling smile.

"I knew this would make you get up. Now come down and help me make it," Kagome's smile suddenly vanished at the thought of waiting for the oden to me done.

After Sango and Kagome finished their oden they went to go watch TV.

"Look Rurouni Kenshin is on!" Both Sango and Kagome squealed in joy.

"Don't you agree that Kenshin is so hot!"

"I bet you think Inuyasha is way hotter!" Sango teased.

"Oh I'm sure like you don't think Miroku's the hottest guy you ever met." Sango started to blush a light red when Kagome said that to her.

Sango turned the TV off and started to drag Kagome outside, "We have no time let's hurry up and get our hair and makeup done,"

"Wait Sango! I need to change out of my pajama's first!" Sango let go of her and Kagome ran up the stairs.

"Don't forget to wear something you can easily get out of!" Sango yelled up to Kagome.

"I'm not that stupid," Kagome came downstairs.

"Hurry let's take your car and go," Sango grabbed Kagome's wrist and out they went.

**--**

Ding-Dong

"Inuyasha hurry and get the door," Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's brother, sat on the couch looking at a magazine.

"Lazy bastard," Inuyasha said under breath.

"Shut up already and answer the door already," Sesshomaru didn't move an inch and kept reading his magazine.

"Where is everyone? Aren't they supposed to be doing there job like opening doors!" Inuyasha growled.

"Your mother gave all of them the day off so do your self!" Sesshomaru put the magazine down and went upstairs to his room.

"Damn that bastard," When Inuyasha opened the door his frown became a bigger frown when he saw another bastard at the door.

"Hi Inuyasha!" Miroku gave him a friendly wave.

"Stop waving your hand you idiot! Now what do you want from me!" Miroku pretended like that hurt him a lot.

"Can't your best friend come by and visit you at your own home,"

"No,"

Miroku went into a little corner near the door and started murmuring, "I just wanted to come to your house so we could go get our tuxes for the dance today and the pick up Sango and Kagome at their house…"

"I get the point let's go," Inuyasha got his jacket and walked toward his car.

Miroku got up and started to run towards Inuyasha's car, "Inuyasha! Wait for me!"

Inuyasha was about to drive off and yelled, "You have your own car,"

"No! Take me with you," Inuyasha ignored Miroku and drove off leaving one quiet Miroku.

Miroku looked around and found a bike near the sidewalk and started to peddle as fast as he could. Inuyasha looked at his side mirror and saw Miroku gaining up to him, "That bastard just doesn't know when to quit,"

Inuyasha tried to speed of but he was in heavy traffic and couldn't do anything, "Damn,"

Miroku finally got to Inuyasha's car and threw the bike onto the street and flopped into Inuyasha's car, "I can't believe you left me there all alone,"

"Like I said you had your own car. I can't believe you took a bike when you had a car," Miroku scoffed.

"Well I couldn't just leave my car in the middle of the street. That would be bad. But a bike is no problem," Inuyasha sighed.

"You're such a dumb ass,"

"Coming from you I'll take that as a compliment. So I wonder what kind of dresses the girls are going to wear,"

"Probably something ugly," Miroku looked at him with such sadness.

"How can you say, that both Sango and Kagome have such nice figures. Anything they wear would probably sexy on them. Especially Kagome she has nice curves," Inuyasha pressed the brakes.

"What you say, you bastard,"

"Nothing, I didn't say anything about Kagome so let's keep driving," Inuyasha started to drive once again.

"I already preordered the tuxes, so all I have to pay and get them,"

"Alright," Inuyasha parked in front of the store and Miroku got out and went into the store. A few minutes later he came out with two bags and put it in the back seat.

"Do we need to go anywhere else?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nope, let's go to your house and change. Then the limo should pick us up around 7?"

"Alright… WAIT! Who said you can come to my house anyways,"

"It's much easier that way!" Inuyasha gave in. He didn't like to argue with Miroku, especially on the day of the dance.

"Fine!" Inuyasha started to drive back to his house.

**--**

Sango and Kagome entered the Beauty Salon.

"We'd both like a pedicure, manicure, makeup and our hair done please," Sango requested.

The owner seated Kagome and Sango right next to each other and people started give them a pedicure, "What color's would you like them," Miko and Yumi asked Sango and Kagome.

"I just want it simple so that one would do the trick," Kagome pointed to the shiny yellow green bottle.

"And I would like a just a clear coating if that's not too much to ask," Yumi and Miko went to get the colors and after a half a hour Yumi and Miko were done and Sango and Kagome were delighted with their pedicure.

"You did a great job with it! It's just how we thought it would be,"

"We're glad you two like it. Now we have to give you two a manicure,"

"Both of us would like to have French tips,"

Miko and Yumi put fake nails onto their original nails so it would appear longer. Then they recoated it put the white on and recoated again and they were done. Again Kagome and Sango were happy with how their nails turned out and thanked both Yumi and Miko.

After that Kagome and Sango both got their hair done and makeup so it would match both of their dresses. Kagome and Sango once again thanked Miko and Yumi and paid and left to go back home so they could change.

Kagome parked her car in front of her house and they both ran into Kagome's house to put their dress on.

They both went into Kagome's room got their dresses and ran to different bathrooms.

When they came out they both showed off their dresses off to each other.

"Kagome you look so cute!" Kagome was wearing a halter yellow green dress that went down to her mid thigh, with high heels with yellow green straps. With slight curls and natural colored makeup. Sango wore a long gold halter pleated halter dress which stopped in the mid thigh in the front and flows to her ankles in the back with gold peep toe pumps. With an up do hairstyle and goldish makeup.

"We look so great!" Kagome said.

"I know we look so perfect!"

Ding – dong

"The guys must be here!"

"Just in time," Sango giggled and went downstairs to get the door.

When she opened the door she saw both Inuyasha and Miroku in their tuxes, "You two look great!"

Miroku was speechless he couldn't say a thing, "You look great yourself Sango, so where's Ka...go...me," Kagome came down the slowly came down the stairs and saw Inuyasha's mouth drop.

"She's so pretty," Inuyasha couldn't say anything. He was speechless just like Miroku.

Sango and Kagome waved their hands in front of their date's eyes, "They look like they're possessed.

After some time both Inuyasha and Miroku snapped out of it, "You both look stunning," Miroku and Inuyasha said at the same time.

"Thanks, Now let's get into the limo it's freezing out here," Kagome and Sango walked right pass their dates and went into the limo, "Hurry up you guys, we're going to be late!" The guys slowly walked to the limo.

"Any day now!"

"Alright, we're coming," Both Inuyasha and Miroku walked to the limo and the driver drove them to the dance.

Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, and Kagome all got out of the limo and went into the dance where they see Kikyo and another guy waiting outside. When the spotted them the marched over to them and screamed, "You! Get away from my date,"

The mystery boy was pointing at Inuyasha and Kikyo was pointing at Kagome.

"Date?!" Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other in confusion.

**--**

**A/N--** I tweaked the story a little bit, but I hoped you like it. Please review


	6. The Dance Pt TW0

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Inuyasha. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takashi. I also don't own Eternal Snow.

A/N: GOMEN! I totally forgot about this fic. I'll try my best write as much as I can, but the heats getting to me and my internet won't work so I have to right the story and transfer it to my mom's comp. And update it from there. Also I have to go to tennis practice and basketball practice. I'll write more from now on. Alright here's Childhood Promise. Hope you like.

Childhood Promise

The Dance Pt. TWO

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other, "DATE?"

"Kouga, I need to speak with you in private," Kagome pointed outside.

Kouga followed Kagome outside when Kagome exploded. "WHEN DID I SAY I WAS GONNA GO WITH YOU TO THE DANCE?" Kagome screamed.

"Kaguya said that you wanted to go to the dance with me and to meet you at the dance instead of me picking you up," Kouga said innocently.

Kagome stomped back into the dance looking for her Kaguya. She spotted Kaguya at the punch table and stomped towards her.

-------

"KIKYO! YOU DIDN'T EVEN ASK ME TO THE DANCE SO WHY ARE YOU THAT I'M YOUR DATE!" Inuyasha said.

"DUH! The hottest couple has to go together so I didn't even need to ask you," Kikyo said like she knew everything.

"Well I came with the hottest girl in school," Inuyasha smiled at her.

Kikyo smiled back at him. "Of course you did. Let's dan…" Kikyo was interrupted by Inuyasha.

"Which is Kagome," Inuyasha walked away.

"Argg," Kikyo hissed and stomped away.

-------

Kagome stomped towards Kaguya. "Why'd you that!" Kagome made Kaguya face her.

"Don't touch me! And I don't know what you're talking about!" Kaguya yelled.

"I'm talking about telling Kouga that I was his date," Kagome was furious.

"Naraku told me to tell you that, but seems like Kikyo's already cussing him out," Kaguya pointed to Naraku and Kikyo and walked away.

Kagome sighed and gave and bumped into a silver-haired hanyou. "Hey Inuyasha, so ya settle everything with Kikyo?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha nodded and took Kagome's hand to find Miroku and Sango. When they found them they were making out in the corner. Inuyasha's jaw dropped to the floor. Kagome started to giggle.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other and made a plan. Kagome went up behind Miroku and whispered, "Will you bear my child," Kagome said in a sexy voice.

Also Inuyasha went up behind Sango and whispered, "Miroku slept with Kikyo," Inuyasha said.

Both Miroku and Sango was shocked and turned around to see Kagome and Inuyasha laughing at them.

Miroku started to blush and asked Kagome, "You want to bear my child!" Miroku said. Sango was still on Miroku's lap and got off when she finally noticed what Miroku just said.

"You want to bear Miroku's child!" Sango said.

Inuyasha and Kagome and looked at each other and started laugh more. "We were just joking," they both said.

Miroku and Sango started to blush a crimson red. "It's not funny," Sango whined.

"Haha Inuyasha lets go dance," Kagome dragged Inuyasha on the dance floor.

"Hey wait for us," Sango followed Kagome along with Miroku.

2 hours later… A/N: goshh I don't want to right about them dancing I'm just gonna write about the last song

"ALRIGHT, THIS IS GONNA BE THE LAST SONG OF THE NIGHT! ETERNAL SNOW BY CHANGIN' THE LIFE! COMON' GENTLEMEN GET YOU LADIES OUT HERE FOR THIS SLOW JAM!" yelled the DJ.

Inuyasha patted her shoulder and pointed the dance floor. Kagome smiled and took Inuyasha's hand and started to dance.

_Kimi o suki ni natte dore kurai tatsu no kana?  
Kimochi fukurande yuku bakari de  
Kimi wa kono omoi kuzuiteiru kana  
Ichido mo kotoba ni wa shitenai kedo  
Yuki no youni tada shizuka ni  
Furi tsumori tsuzukete yuku_

"I'm glad I came here with you," Kagome said.

"Me, too," Inuyasha replied.

_Hold me tight konna omoi nara  
Dareka o suki ni naru kimochi  
Shiritaku nakatta yo_

Inuyasha held Kagome tighter. Kagome started laughing. "You always do what the songs tell you," Kagome smiled.

"Course," Inuyasha smiled back.

_I love you namida tomaranai  
Konnanja kimi no koto  
Shirazuni ireba yokatta yo_

Kagome started at Inuyasha. "I love you…" Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha was shocked. "You mean that?" Inuyasha asked.

_Kimi o itsu made omotteiru no ka na?  
Tameiki ga mado garasu kumoraseta_

"Or is it just because of the song," Inuyasha was waiting for an answer.

_Yureru kokoro tomosu kyandoru de  
Ima tokashite yukenai ka na?_

"Both," Kagome said.

_Hold me tight oreru hodo tsuyoku  
Kogarashi fubuki ni deatte mo  
Samukunai you ni to_

This time Kagome held Inuyasha tighter. They continued to stare into each others eyes.

_I miss you kimi o omou tabi  
Amikake no kono mafura  
Konya mo hitori dakishimeru yo_

Kagome was still waiting for Inuyasha to answer her.

_Eien ni furu yuki ga aru nara  
Kimi e to tsuzuku kono omoi kakuseru no ka na? _

Sango and Miroku both looked at Inuyasha and Kagome. "They look so cute together don't you think," Sango smiled.

"Not as cute as us," Sango blushed.

"Don't you think that sounds corny," Sango saw Miroku blush.

Miroku just smiled back.

_Hold me tight konna omoi nara  
Dareka o suki ni naru kimochi  
Shiritaku nakatta yo _

Kikyo looked at Inuyasha and Kagome in disgust. "I have to ruin their moment," Kikyo said to herself.

_I love you mune ni komiageru  
Fuyuzora ni sakebitai  
"Ima sugu kimi ni aitai yo"_

"I love you…" Inuyasha whispered back.

Their face got closer and closer until something pushed Inuyasha down. The kiss that Kagome hoped for never came thanks to… Naraku…

-------

I'm gonna leave it at that.

So what'd you think of this chapter?

Well you know what to do.

REVIEW


End file.
